


Remedy

by Dreamin



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Eliot has the hiccups and everyone has their own way of curing them.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> I'm new to the Leverage fandom (I'm still on S1) and this is my first fic for it.
> 
> Inspired by two prompts I found at imagineyourot3 on Tumblr.

“Okay, I got one,” Hardison said, grinning. “Which one of us is Harry, which one is Ron, and which one is Hermione?” He was sitting on one end of the couch, Eliot in the middle, and Parker at the other end. The two had finally agreed to move in with him two weeks before, and now that the dust had settled, they were ready to have a big team Sunday dinner.

Parker, who was sitting sideways with her legs stretched over Eliot and Hardison’s laps, opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Eliot said with a little smirk, “Just because you’re the girl, that doesn’t automatically make you Hermione, just like glasses don’t automatically make me Harry.” He had an arm around each of them, the fingers of one hand idly playing with Parker’s hair and the other lightly stroking Hardison’s neck, giving him goosebumps. “You have to convince me.”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “Fine. If I have to be someone, I’m Harry.”

“I can see that,” Sophie said from the loveseat, not looking up from her latest script. Every so often, she glanced at her watch, waiting for Nate to join them after his fishing trip with Fr. Paul. The team had a bet going as to how hungover he’ll be.

“Eliot is Ron and Hardison is Hermione,” Parker continued.

“Nah,” Hardison said, smirking. “Eliot’s the know-it-all with the hair.” He lightly tugged on one of Eliot’s locks then went back to massaging Parker’s sock-clad feet.

Eliot rolled his eyes. “Like Hermione wouldn’t be a hacker in the _hic_!”

All three turned to stare at him. Eliot stared back until “ _Hic_!” he hiccupped again and slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Ooo, somebody’s got the hiccups!” Parker said, grinning with delight.

“Hold your breath,” Hardison insisted.

Eliot could only hold it for thirty seconds before another hiccup hit.

Parker got to her feet then pulled Eliot to his. “Stand on your head and recite the alphabet.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Have you _hic!_ lost your _hic!_ mind?”

“Just do it. A headstand will take the blood away from your diaphragm and reciting the alphabet gives you time to stop the cycle.”

Hardison laughed as he got up and headed for the kitchen, shaking his head.

“While you’re _hic!_ there,” Eliot called out, “check on the _hic!_ roast!”

“Do it,” Parker insisted.

Eliot looked to Sophie for back-up, but she just rolled her eyes and went back to her script. With a heavy sigh, he did a headstand and started reciting. “A. B. _hic!_ C. D. E. _hic!_ ”

Hardison came back with something on a spoon. “You look ridiculous.”

“Tell me _hic!_ something I don’t _hic!_ know,” Eliot muttered.

“Get up, inversion therapy doesn’t work for everything.”

“He just started,” Parker protested mildly but she moved out of the way as Eliot got to his feet.

“Hold this in your mouth for a minute,” Hardison said, not giving Eliot a chance to protest as he dumped the spoonful of sugar in his mouth.

That lasted all of ten seconds before another hiccup forced the sugar out of Eliot’s mouth and all over Hardison’s face.

Sophie chuckled. “I know you three are sharing one brain cell these days, but did you happen to leave it in the bedroom?”

Eliot and Parker immediately blushed, while Hardison hid his face in his hand, making it look like he was just wiping the sugar off.

Chuckling again, she got up and walked over to Eliot, who looked at her warily. “Relax, Eliot. I’m going to show you a little trick I picked up in the industry.” His expression turned doubtful and she rolled her eyes. “Pinch the bridge of your nose and hold it.”

He hiccuped again then obeyed without hesitation.

Thirty seconds went by soundlessly.

Then another thirty.

_“Hic!”_

Sophie, Parker, and Eliot turned to Hardison, who held up his hands. “Oh no, you’re not getting me to do a headstand.”

“I’ll get the sugar,” Parker said gleefully.


End file.
